The magic pillow
by Chikara Takashi
Summary: I find a pillow and make wishes! What will come out of it? Now rated PG for a little bit of swearing Bad Marik!
1. Chapter one Cool!

This is my first fic I've ever written, so I hope you like it!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I sat there, looking at the pillow that my friend just gave me.   
  
According to her it was magic. "All you have to do is put it in your lap, close your   
  
eyes, pound it three times with your hands, make a wish and your wish will come   
  
true".   
  
Yeah, right. She's the one that believes in that kind of stuff, not me. So I was   
  
wondering why she gave it to me.   
  
But before I could ask her, she said, "I have to go. My dad's waiting for me. I just   
  
wanted to give that to you. Bye!"  
  
"Bye" I said. I was still staring at the pillow when I heard her voice again.   
  
"Chikara?"   
  
"Huh?" I said, confused that she was still here.   
  
"Please, just try it, okay? I know that you don't believe in wishes, but this really   
  
does work. Just try it, please?"   
  
"Ummmm...okay?" I said. "Thank you. That means a lot to me!" Then she ran out   
  
of the room.  
  
Now I was even more confused. Why had she run off so fast, and why had she   
  
practically pushed it onto me?  
  
'Oh, well, since she was so persistent, I guess I should try it.' I thought. I slid off   
  
my bed and onto the floor, sitting cross-legged. Then I put the pillow in my lap   
  
and closed my eyes, thinking 'this is stupid'. Then I pounded it three times,   
  
thinking 'this is so stupid'. Then I took a deep breath, and said "I wish I could   
  
meet a Yu-Gi-Oh character"   
  
I waited for a minute, then sighed. 'I knew it wouldn't work'. Then I opened my   
  
eyes and screamed. The person staring at me screamed back.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
like I said, this is my first fic, so please don't flame me, but please review! you   
  
review, I update^-^ 


	2. Hangin' with Yugi

I got reviews! I got reviews! (Does a weird dance around the room). Sorry, had to get that out of my system. Thank you to Kawaii-Chibi-Neko and Black Rose Death. And to Kawaii-Chibi-Neko, well, you kind of figure out who I meet. So thanks for the reviews! Like promised, here's the second chapter.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I heard my mom's footsteps and prayed that she wouldn't come in. She didn't, thank goodness.   
  
"Ca-" she started. "It's Chikara, mom" I interrupted her. "Okay fine. Chikara, are you okay?"   
  
"Yeah mom, I'm fine. I just...um...saw a spider"   
  
"But you're not afraid of spiders".   
  
"I know mom, but...uh...he ran out from under my bed and startled me"   
  
"Oh" she said. I know what she was thinking. She's very afraid of spiders.   
  
"Did you get him?" "Yeah mom, I got him" "Good" she called.   
  
Then I heard her walk away. I sighed in relief, then turned to Yugi, who was looking kind of shocked.   
  
"Um, hi?" I said. He sat there staring at me a little while, then said "Um, yeah. Hi".   
  
Then he got up and sat on my bed. " How did I get here? First I'm at the game shop- my grandpa owns it, by the way" "I know" I muttered. He didn't seem to here me.   
  
"And the next thing I know, I'm here scared half to death because there's someone two inches from my face, screaming her head off"   
  
"I was not screaming my head off" I said, indignant. "I was startled, that's all"   
  
"Well, whatever. My name's Yugi, by the way" "I know," I said, louder this time.   
  
"You know my name? How do you know my name?" he asked, puzzled.   
  
"Well..." I said, stalling for time. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. So follow me and I'll show you."   
  
He followed me out to the living, looking very puzzled. I picked up one of my videos and showed it to him.   
  
"But... that's me. And... Bokura. And...the millennium ring? What in the world?" Then he noticed the writing on the bottom of the box. "Volume 5, evil spirit of the ring" he read aloud. "What...? How...?" he said, unable to finish his sentences.   
  
"Pretty much, I guess that they videotape your world and show it here in cartoon form."   
  
He thought a moment, then said "So I'm a star? Cool".   
  
"So you're not confused, or worried, or anything?" I said.   
  
" No. Actually, I think it's pretty cool." He replied.   
  
"Okay. Then let's duel!"   
  
"What?" he said.   
  
"I said, lets duel!" I replied. "uuummm... fine then. Let's duel."   
  
So we set it up, with 4000 life points. After a while, I won.   
  
"But...I'm the king of games. And I summoned the magician of chaos. So how did I lose?"   
  
"Well, maybe because I had ragikai (how do you spell that?) and I destroyed your magician of chaos."   
  
"Grrr.." He said. " Let's duel again".   
  
So we set it up again, and again I won.   
  
"But this time I had dark magician girl, and we had each lost one dark magician (the dark magician girl's special effect is that while her regular attack is 2000, she gains 300 attack points for every dark magician sent to either person's graveyard). So I should have won!"   
  
"Except for I had a change of heart card waiting just in case you did that."   
  
He sighed. "I give up. You are better than me"   
  
"Thanks" I said. "But you have to go"   
  
"Why?" he asked. " Because my dad wants me to get off the computer." I responded.  
  
"Okay, bye". Then I picked up the magic pillow and said, " thanks for your help, but I want him to go now".   
  
There was a flash of light, and he was gone. I thought, then started on my second wish.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
So there's the second chapter. Sorry it took so long to review. I'll be glued to the computer to see what you think of it (well, not literally. But you know what I mean! ^_^). 


	3. Yugi again And Chance too!

Hello all, and welcome back to another exciting episode of "the magic pillow"! I'm sorry that this has taken so long. I kind of had to deal with a combination of homework, writer's block, and the fact that I have two houses and don't have any disks to carry this story on...so to make it up to you, I brought my friend on the show. Say hello to Chance!  
  
Chance: hello all, and welcome to another episode of "the magic pillow"!  
  
Chikara: -_- I think I already said that, chance...but thanks any way...  
  
Chance: No problem! ^_^  
  
Chikara: -__- as you can see, he's a lot more cherry than I am at the moment...I'm trying to finish this at 8:00 in the morning for you guys, because I know how it feels to be waiting for somebody to update...not that I think anyone is waiting for me to update...(am in bad mood because my mom woke me up at 6:00 when I have to go to school at 9:00)  
  
Chance: of course people are waiting for you to update! That's why they reviewed!  
  
Chikara: ah yes! Thank you for reminding me. Thank you to Kawaii Chibi Neko, Black Rose Death, Darker Dari, and Kuroi Karasu. And yes, thanks for telling me how to spell raigeki, Dark-necrophhia666.  
  
Hey Kuroi. I liked how you put your review. I have a friend who is obsessed with monkeys too, except she likes flying monkeys, not evil ones. But I still think it's cool. And to the rest of you, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last ones! (Am cheerier because I am writing this now in the afternoon cause I didn't finish it in the morning) I just realized that I haven't done the disclaimer for the last two chapters, so I guess I have to do it now. Or more to the point, Chance has to do it!  
  
Chance: no way! It's your story, you should do it for the first time! I'm gonna be nice and say no so you can do it! ^_^  
  
Chikara: grrrrrrrrrr...fine, I'll do it. But next time you're doing it!   
  
"I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, I would make Yami Bakura rule the world, because he's my favorite character.  
  
Readers: 0_0 (thinking about how glad they are that she doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh)  
  
Chikara: (continuing) "I do, on the other hand, own the magic pillow. If you want to use it in your story, ask first." There! How was that!  
  
Chance: perfect!  
  
Chikara: Okay! Enjoy the show! And remember, if anything happens in the intros and endings from now on, their Chance's fault, not mine!  
  
Chance: Hey!  
  
Chikara: on with the show!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I picked up the pillow again, sat down on the floor, and put it in my lap. Then   
  
I closed my eyes, pounded the pillow three times, and said, "I wish I could meet each of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters, for five minutes with three minute in between."   
  
I wanted it to sound like I had put some thought into this wish, unlike the last one. "Oh, and I want to see Ryou and Bakura separate" I added.   
  
I waited a few seconds, then tentatively opened my eyes, wondering if it had worked again. There was Yugi, looking confused.   
  
"Hey again" I said.   
  
"Oh, hi" he replied. "How did I get back here?"   
  
"I wished to see all the Yu-Gi-Oh characters, and I guess I forgot to say that I didn't want to see Yugi again." I said sheepishly.   
  
"Sorry for bothering you again."   
  
"Oh, that's okay" he said. "I was in my room that time."   
  
"Oh, okay. Hey, can I meet your yami?"   
  
"Uh, sure" he replied. "But how do you know about... oh yeah, I forgot. We're famous over here. Just wait and I'll ask him"   
  
"Okay" I said, but he didn't here me.   
  
His eyes had a glazed look, and I assumed that he had gone to his yami's soul room to ask him. After a while, his eyes went back into focus.   
  
"He said he's okay with the idea"   
  
"Great" I replied. "Send him out!"   
  
"Okay" he said. Then he got a look of concentration on his face, and I could see him changing. His eyes changed color, and he grew taller, though it was hard to tell because he was sitting on the floor. He looked around the room and finally locked his eyes on mine.   
  
"Hi" he said. I could tell his voice had changed as well. It had gotten deeper. "So, what do you want to talk about?"   
  
"Ummmmm.... I really don't know. It's just so cool to be able to meet you. Hold on a sec... I've got it. Could you tell me what it was like in Egypt? But you only have...(I consulted the clock) two minutes."   
  
"Why?" he asked.   
  
"Because when I wished, I said to meet them for 5 minutes." "Oh, okay" he responded. I suspected that Yugi had told him everything so he wouldn't be confused.   
  
He told me a lot about ancient Egypt, how it was being a pharaoh, and such. I was so into talking to him, that when I finally looked up at the clock, I gasped.   
  
"Oh my gosh, you have ten seconds left to be here. I guess I'll say bye, and tell Yugi bye for me."   
  
"Okay" he said. "Bye". Then he disappeared in a flash of light.   
  
"I guess I have three minutes. What should I do... oh I know! I could call my friend and invite him over to meet a Yu-Gi-Oh character." So I went to the phone and called my other best friend, Chance. He picked up on the second ring.   
  
"Hello?" he said into the phone.   
  
"Hi, Chance!" I replied. What are you up to?"   
  
"Nothing much" he replied. "Just being incredibly bored". He sounded it too.   
  
"So come over. I have a surprise for you"   
  
"What is it?" he asked, sounding wary.   
  
"Nothing bad", I responded. "Just come over!"   
  
"Fine" he said. I'll be over in about two minutes."   
  
"Okay!" I said. Than I sat down again, waiting for the arrival of two people this time, the next Yu-Gi-Oh character, and Chance. I didn't have to wait long. Chance came riding up on his bike in about one minute's time. I ran outside to meet him. He parked his bike, then ran up the walkway.   
  
"I got here as fast as I could" he said. "What is the surprise?"   
  
"You'll have to wait and see. It should be here in about a minute."   
  
He stared at me. "That makes no sense. First you tell me to hurry over and end up getting me all psyched, so I hurry over. Then, when I get here, you say I have to wait more?"   
  
I could tell he was really steamed, so I said, "don't worry. If you come with me to my bedroom, I'll show you". He followed me into my bedroom. When we went in, I found out that the next Yu-Gi-Oh character had already shown up. But while I had been expecting this, my friend wasn't. His screams and the screams of the Yu-Gi-Oh character were probably heard throughout the entire house.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chikara: well, that was fun.  
  
Chance: did you see me! I came in! Right at the end! Wasn't that cool! I-  
  
Chikara: (interrupting) yes, I think they saw you. But you didn't do much. Just ride into the driveway and then come in my house.  
  
Chance: but...  
  
Chikara: no buts. I have an announcement! Chance has agreed to be my co-writer/muse!   
  
Chance: Yup! (Whispering to Chikara) when are you going to give me that chocolate you promised?  
  
Chikara: shhhh! Anyway, I hope you enjoy that chapter. But I want you to guess which character just came. If you do, I'll give you a stuffed plushie of a Chibi version of your favorite character! Just be sure to tell me who you like! Review please! Audios!  
  
Chance: bye! 


	4. Joey makes his first apperance! my fave ...

Chikara: (Sulking in corner) go away.  
  
Chance: she's upset because she thinks only I reviewed. (In a whisper) I haven't told her yet that Ethelflaed reviewed. (In normal voice) Hey Chikara! Guess what? I have a huge bag of sweetarts and nerds for you!  
  
Chikara: (suddenly happy) sweetarts! Nerds! Mmmmmmmm… (Grabs bag and starts eating)  
  
Chance: I have another surprise for you!  
  
Chikara: (mouth full) hmm?  
  
Chance: you got another review. From Ethelflaed!  
  
Chikara: (swallows) wait a minute. You're saying that Ethelflaed reviewed and you DIDN'T TELL ME?! I don't believe this. How could you? I'm really bummed that only you reviewed and my favorite author reviewed to and you DON'T TELL ME?! How could you? HOW COULD YOU?!  
  
Chance: um…sorry?  
  
Chikara: Not good enough. (Gets out flame thrower and prepares to flame Chance)  
  
Chance: Wait a minute. I did tell you. It might have been a little late, but I did tell you. And I reviewed myself. Doesn't that count for something?  
  
Chikara: (considering) you are right. You did review, and you did tell me. Late, I might add, but you did tell me. And you also agreed to be my co-author/muse.  
  
Chance: that's true too. Don't hurt me, please!  
  
Chikara: Hmmmm…alright, I won't hurt you.  
  
Chance: (falls down and starts hugging Chikara's ankles) thank you, thank you, thank you!  
  
Chikara: (stares down at Chance) yeah, well, what are friends for. Get up, though. And don't start kissing my feet or anything. Besides, you have to do the disclaimer this time.  
  
Chance: no way! I ain't doing it.  
  
Chikara: you know, I can still hurt you if I want to. (Waves flamethrower in warning)  
  
Chance: I mean, of course I'll do it. (Really fake scared grin).  
  
Chikara: ^-^ thank you chance!  
  
Chance: Grrrrr… "Chikara does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or me (obviously). She does, however, own the magic pillow" There. Happy?  
  
Chikara: Verily. Now, on with the fic!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chance backed up, hit a wall, and slid down it.   
  
"Who… why…how…" he said, unable to make full sentences.   
  
"Those are good questions" said Joey.   
  
(A/N: Chikara: that's who Chance saw. But only Ethelflaed and chance reviewed. And Ethelflaed, you can probably tell that you got it wrong. But you can have a plushie anyway! (Gives Ethelflaed a Kaiba plushie) and in case you were wondering, that was a wild guess on what you wanted for a plushie ^_^ LOL. As for the rest of you…you didn't review, so no presents! (Gives glare to everyone out there) Chance: so do I get presents? Chikara: no, you already got chocolate for being my co-writer/mu…I mean, no, you didn't guess…heh heh… Chance: but I already knew who it-mmph! Chikara: (hand over Chance's mouth) be quiet. Now back to the story!)   
  
"How can they be good if they're not full sentences?" I demanded of them.   
  
"They are good sentences. They just need to be finished. For instance, who got me here? Why am I here? And most importantly, how in the heck did I get here?"   
  
"Um, yeah, those are good questions, aren't they?  
  
They both nodded in unison.  
  
"Right, okay. You would probably want answers to those questions, don't you?"  
  
They nodded again.  
  
"Okay. The answers are: (1) Me. (2) Because I wanted to meet a Yu-Gi-Oh character. And (3) I used… um… my magic pillow."  
  
"You're what? Magic pillow? Sorry to disappoint you, Chikara, but there's no such thing as a magic pillow."  
  
"Oh" said Joey. "That? Yeah, Yugi told me about that. So we're famous over here? That rocks!"  
  
"Gee" I muttered. "Isn't anybody over there freaked out about this?"  
  
"Not really"  
  
"Wait just a ding-dang minute!"  
  
"Ding-dang?" I raised my eyebrows.  
  
"New word. Anyway, do you really expect me to believe that Chikara somehow found a magic pillow, wished on it, and it sent Joey and apparently Yugi here?"  
  
We (Joey and I) looked at each other, then back at Chance.  
  
"Yes"  
  
He stood there, then burst out laughing.   
  
"Right" he said between laughs. "Really, Chikara, how are you doing it? Holograms?"  
  
"No" I said indignantly. "Do you really think I have enough money to buy a hologram?"  
  
Chance thought about it for a minute. "No, I guess not"  
  
"Exactly. And he only has…" I glanced at the clock. "One minute left. Wait a minute… ONE MINUTE LEFT?! Aw, crud. Times almost up. Hey Joey, did you know you are my favorite character?"   
  
He shook his head, then looked scared. "Y-you're not a fangirl, are you?"   
  
I shook my head. "No way. I hate fangirls. I think that you're really dorky. That's what I like about you. But don't worry-I won't start hugging you or anything like that."   
  
He sighed. "Good"  
  
"Wait a minute. How do you know that you have fangirls if you've never been here before?"  
  
"You'd be surprised how many girls will be you're fan after you're a semi-finalist in a tournament. If you're a guy, of course."  
  
"Of course. Look, you only have about fifteen more seconds, so I'll say bye now. Bye"   
  
"Bye"  
  
Chance said nothing. I glared at him.  
  
"Um… bye" said chance.   
  
"Bye" Joey said again. Then he disappeared. (Joey, I mean.)   
  
Chance stood there staring after him for a moment, then turned to me. "Now you explain to me exactly what's happening here, or I swear to god I'll leave right now."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chikara: That's it! Stay tooned for another episode of-mmph!  
  
Chance: (hand over Chikara's mouth) There. Now we're even. Besides, you can't stop there. It should be longer.  
  
Chikara: (tears Chance's hand off of her mouth) Why? Only one person reviewed! (Glares at readers again, except for Ethelflaed, who she smiled at and sent a rather murderous glance to Chance).  
  
Chance: (oblivious to Chikara's death glare) (Rolls eyes) Did it ever occur to you that if the chapter was longer, they might be more apt to review?  
  
Chikara: *sighs* as much as I hate to admit it, you're right. Fine. Let the story continue longer.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Please don't leave. I'll explain, don't worry." I looked frantically around and saw the pillow on the other side of my room.   
  
I walked over to it and picked it up. Chance followed me.  
  
"See? This is what's been sending over the Yu-Gi-Oh characters, via my wish."  
  
"It looks like any old pillow to me". He threw it over his shoulder.  
  
"No!" I cried as I watched it sail back across the room to where we had been standing before. I dived for it and just barely caught it before it hit the ground, but barreled into my desk in the meantime.   
  
Chance walked over and looked down at me. "That was really stupid. You know that, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I know. But this is a magic pillow. You never know what might happen."  
  
  
  
"For the last time, that is not a magic pillow, Chikara."  
  
"Is too"  
  
"Is not"  
  
"Is too"  
  
"Is not"  
  
"Is too"  
  
"Is not"  
  
"Is not"  
  
"Is too"  
  
"Hah! You said 'is too'! I got you! You admitted it!"  
  
"Did not"   
  
"Did too"  
  
"Did not"   
  
"Did too"  
  
"Do we have to do this again? I didn't say that, and I won't. I don't think that thing is a magic pillow, and if you want to convince me otherwise, make a wish on it."  
  
"Well, you…what?"  
  
"Make a wish on it. If it is a magic pillow, then make a wish on it. Prove to me it is magic."  
  
"Um… I kinda… can't"  
  
"Why not? Because it isn't magic?"  
  
"No, because I'm in the middle of a wish and I'm afraid of what might happen if I have two wishes going at once."  
  
"I'm so sure"  
  
"I'm telling you, it is magic! Look, isn't there something in the law that says 'innocent before proven guilty?'"  
  
"Chikara, you know perfectly well that I believe in what the ancient Egyptians said, 'guilty before proven innocent'"  
  
"Yeah, I do too, as a matter of fact…but can't you believe just this once in 'innocent before proven guilty? Or in this case, 'true before proven false?'"  
  
"That sounded really dorky"  
  
"Yeah, I know. Will you please? Just this once?"  
  
"Yeah, just this once, but only because you're my best friend"  
  
"Thank you so much! I promise this is true. And I'll wish on it after this wish is done"  
  
"What's the current wish?"  
  
"I wished that I could meet each of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters, for five minutes with three minute in between."  
  
"Okay, I'll wait till it's over. Wait, how many Yu-Gi-Oh characters have you seen so far?"  
  
"Two" there was a flash of light. "And there's the second one"  
  
The figure sitting on my bed did not scream like the last two, however. He simply crossed his arms, gave his trademark scowl, and said, "Hello".  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chikara: There! Are you happy now? Is it long enough for you?  
  
Chance: I guess. I know how you like to end with the character coming.  
  
Chikara: Yup! And people, you can guess on this one, but isn't it obvious who it is? Think about it. The trademark scowl. So you should review and tell me who you think it is. It's easy!  
  
Chance: This is just another sad attempt of Chikara's to get reviews.  
  
Chikara: You know, I think some of me is rubbing off on you. You never used to be this sarcastic.  
  
Chance: Yeah, you're right. Wow, that's just weird.  
  
Chikara: Agreed. Well, guess it's time to respond to my one reviewer.  
  
Ethelflaed: yeah, you're guess was wrong. Sorry. But you got a plushie anyway! I almost didn't get you're review, thanks to Chance, the review checker.   
  
Chance: I said I was sorry  
  
Chikara: Whatever. Anyway, I didn't know that Anglo-Saxon was still a language. Is it? Anyway, it's cool that you know it. What does Min maga þyncþ me swa wæt otor mean anyway? And how did you get the letters like that? I was able to do it because I copied it off of your review, but tell me how you do it please.  
  
Chikara: Just for no reason at all, I'm gonna say right now that I wrote this whole thing in one night while listening to 3 Doors Down's "When I'm gone". That song, for some reason, is really inspiring. That's all folks! Tune in next time for another episode of the magic pillow! And merry late Christmas!  
  
In the words of Ethelflaed, "God þe mid sie (Goodbye)!" 


	5. Jeez Kaiba, we're not dream people!

Chikara: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU…  
  
Chance: (more "thank you's" are heard in the background) in case you're wondering, the reason she's doing that is because Ethelflaed gave her a good idea for this chapter.   
  
Chikara: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU…  
  
Chance: HEY CHIKARA! Why don't you get over here and explain the good idea that Ethelflaed gave you!  
  
Chikara: She didn't just give me an idea; she gave me practically the whole idea behind this chapter! Thank you Ethelflaed!   
  
Chance: Okay Chikara, you can stop saying "thank you" now.  
  
Chikara: No I can't! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU…  
  
Chance: (Grabs Chikara by the ear) don't you think you should write the story for the nice people out there?  
  
Chikara: ow ow ow ow owwwwww! That hurts! Leggo! (Whacks Chance's hand away from her ear) OK, but review responses first!  
  
Ethelflaed (second review): again, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I couldn't have written this chapter without you!  
  
Ethelflaed (first review): O.o you sure do like writing long reviews… let's see…  
  
I made you're ego grow to the size of Australia? I've got the power! I think…  
  
What's wrong with having a stuffed animal that you like to cuddle? I have a stuffed teddy bear that I've had since I was 2, and I still cuddle with it…so if you're a freak, then so am I (not that that comes as a surprise…that I'm a freak, I mean…)  
  
Disrupt the universe and other bad stuff? Gee, never realized it had that much power.   
  
Thanks for the lesson in Anglo-Saxon speak! And I think that the people who ruined it were…the Norman's? Am I right? I think I am. I hope I am. Anyway, thanks for the long review.  
  
Female-Yami/Yugi: SUGER! Yeah! (Throws sugar into machine labeled "turn sugar into nerds instantly". Waits a couple of minutes. Nerds pop out). YEAH! NERDS! (Starts stuffing face)   
  
Chance: -__- lovely…now she'll be hyper all day.  
  
DoomGirl: ? Why would you be just kidding? You guessed right! Here's you're Yugi plushie! (Hands DoomGirl Yugi plushie)  
  
Chikara: Now you gotta do the disclaimer.  
  
Chance: No way! I did it last time! It's you're turn!  
  
Chikara: Fine, I'll do it… "I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, would I be typing this online? Really people, think about it!" There, I guess that's good enough. And with all of that out of the way, on with the fic!  
  
Chance: Finally!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Um…hi" I responded.  
  
"You're from Egypt, aren't you? Back to bother my dreams, huh? Will you people go away? I don't believe in having past lives!" Kaiba panted, being out of breath from his ranting.  
  
"Umm…" I said, confused. But it was Chance who said what I was thinking.  
  
"What in the heck are you talking about? We're not ancient spirits, we're living human beings. Do we look like we're spirits from Egypt? No! Look around you! We're in a modern, twenty-first century house!" he panted, almost out of breath as Kaiba was.  
  
"Yeah, but that doesn't change the fact that this is a dream. I've had dreams like this before, where the people convince me that they're normal people, and then when I trust them, they start saying mumbo-jumbo about me being a person from ancient Egypt."  
  
'More like people in real life convince him then tell him about being a person from Egypt' I thought. But before I could say it, Chance butted in.  
  
"We are not in a dream! We are normal people in a normal, non-dream world! And I repeat, WE ARE NOT PEOPLE FROM EGYPT!" Chance started panting again.  
  
I saw this as my opportunity and opened my mouth. Then Kaiba started speaking, and I shut my mouth.   
  
"Yeah, sure. Then tell me, how did I end up in the USA when I was in Japan a few minutes ago?"  
  
I was really annoyed by this time, so when I opened my mouth again, and Chance started saying, "Well" I just exploded.   
  
"Shut it, both of you!" I screamed. They both snapped their mouths shut. "That's better. Now, Kaiba, why don't you tell us what in the heck you're talking about, and then we'll tell you our story"  
  
Kaiba stared at me, dumbfounded, but regained his composure quickly. "Now why would I tell you that? You're the dream people, and the 'Egyptians' to boot. Aren't you supposed to be 'all-seeing' or something?"  
  
"For the last time, we are not Egyptians. We…"  
  
"SHUT IT! Chance, no arguing. Now, Kaiba, tell us what you are talking about."  
  
He started to speak, and I could tell he was gearing up for another 'aren't you all-seeing or something' spiels, so I cut him off at the chase. "Yes, Kaiba, I know, we're 'dream people' and we're supposed to be 'all-seeing'. But we really have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
"Yes you do" he replied stubbornly, leaning back against the wall behind my bed. "You're just trying to get me to tell my story, so you can say, 'yes, that is what I was talking about. You're dreams are trying to tell you that you really are from ancient Egypt.' I've had those dreams before, too. And I'm not falling for it. Nope. I'm not going to tell you a thing, dream-person"  
  
For the second time in two minutes, I blew up. "I DON'T CARE! I DON'T CARE IF YOU THINK WE'RE DREAM PEOPLE! I DON'T CARE IF YOU THINK WE'RE BRAIN EATING ALIENS FROM SPACE! I DON'T EVEN CARE IF YOU THINK WE'RE YOU'RE BREAKFAST COME BACK TO HAUNT YOU! JUST EXPLAIN WHAT YOU MEAN BY 'DREAMS' AND 'EGYPTIANS' AND EVERYTHING ELSE YOU'VE BEEN RANTING ABOUT!"  
  
Again, Kaiba was dumbfounded. "Fine, I'll tell you. Lately, I've been having these weird dreams where Egyptians have come up to me and said stuff like "you are from ancient Egypt. You have a destiny to fulfill". Well, I am paraphrasing there. You wouldn't believe how long winded you guys…excuse me, 'the ancient Egyptian spirits that you've supposedly never heard of' can be."  
  
"Gee, that's nice Kaiba. Now continue you're story, and don't say anything like that again unless you want me to blow up again."  
  
"Whatever" he said. "You do realize that I'm a multi-millionaire, and being so I could sick a really good lawyer on you?"  
  
"That's nice" I replied. "You do know that people can go to different realms, but bank accounts can't?"  
  
"Different realms? What in the heck are you talking about?"  
  
"Do you remember what I said? You tell you're story, and then I'll tell mine"  
  
"Fine. Like I was saying, I've been having weird dreams with Egyptians in it, telling me that I have a destiny to fulfill. Then, about a couple of weeks ago, the dreams started to get weirder. The people started to show up as normal people. After convincing me that they were real people, they would be my friends. Then later on in the dream, they would chance into an Egyptian and tell me about my destiny."  
  
"And what about the dreams where people have said for you to tell them about the dreams, and then they said that the dreams said that you had a past in ancient Egypt. Did those dreams really happen too? Because if you ask me, it sounds like something that would happen in your real life."  
  
"Yeah, I have had those dreams too. But how did you know that-"  
  
"No questions. Is that all, or is there more to your story?"  
  
"That's pretty much it."  
  
Chance frowned. "That doesn't explain why he thinks that he's asleep"  
  
"He must have been asleep, and then he got woken up when the dimension switch happened. It's the only logical explanation to this."  
  
"I told my story. Now will you explain what you meant by 'different realms' and dimension switches?"  
  
"Fine Kaiba, I guess it's time to tell you. It all started when my best friend gave me this magic pillow…"  
  
(A/N: to save time, I'll just type the very beginning and the very end and hope that you still remember what happened (you do, don't you?))  
  
"…And then you showed up. And that's pretty much what happened"  
  
Kaiba stared at me, then slowly shook his head. "Do you really expect me to believe that? Because if so, you're a lot more stupid than I ever could have thought"  
  
"Yeah, that's what I told her. But she seems to like the idea of keeping up this illusion longer, Mr. holographic image."  
  
"Mr. holographic image? Now you're the crazy one. Do I look like I'm holographic?" he touched his arm. "Does this look holographic to you?" then he touched his head. "Or this?" then he touched his neck. "Or this?"  
  
"Alright, I get it already. But if you're not holographic, then let me touch your arm."  
  
"Excuse me? There is no way I am letting you touch me. I'm worth more than both of you put together."  
  
"Whatever you say, Mr. holographic image"  
  
I sighed in exasperation. "Just let him touch you're arm, Kaiba. I'm getting tired of this.  
  
"Fine, if it'll get him to stop saying 'Mr. holographic image'"  
  
He held out his arm with a very annoyed expression on his face. Chance hesitated, then gingerly touched it.  
  
"Whoa! It feels real!"  
  
"See Chance? I told you so"  
  
"Humph" Chance walked away and went to sulk in the corner.  
  
"That established, can you please tell me why I'm supposed to believe that you have a magic wishing pillow and you wished me to the U.S.?  
  
"I don't know. I guess you'll have to take my word for it. But you're time here is almost up-"  
  
(A/N: Chance: don't write that! It sounds too cheesy! And too much like he's having a dream. Chikara: I'm the writer, and being such, I can write whatever I want! Chance: but I'm the co-writer and I say it has to go! Chikara: fine, I don't have time for this. I'll change it.)  
  
"I don't know. I guess you'll have to take my word for it. But you're only going to be here for 15 more seconds-"  
  
(A/N: Chikara: there, happy? Chance: ^_____^ much. Chikara: -__- grrrr…let's get on with the story)  
  
"-So I'll say bye now. And I think I'll be seeing you in domino soon, because it's going to be one of my wishes" before he left, I said, "and if I've really confused you, talk to Yugi.  
  
"Wha-" then he got cut off as there was a flash of light and he was gone. I shrugged, then walked over to try to console chance (and maybe get in a few more 'I told you so's)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chikara: because I feel like it, I'm going to put in a Kaiba POV for you're enjoyment!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kaiba's POV  
  
I looked up. I was back in my own bedroom, with Mokuba staring at me. Well, he had been staring at me. When I moved, he gave a yelp and ran across the room, then came closer to me.  
  
"Seto?" he whispered. I just stared at him.   
  
"What's wrong, Mokuba?"   
  
"Nothing, I was just watching you sleep"   
  
"Why?"   
  
"I dunno. I wanted someone to talk to, but I didn't want to wake you"   
  
'So it was a dream' I thought.  
  
"Then it was really weird when you got up, because I know you sleep soundly." Mokuba continued.  
  
"Huh? What time is it?" if it was morning, it had been a dream. If it was still really early, well, I didn't want to think about it.  
  
"See, that's what's got me confused. Seto, it's only 11 o'clock. You've only been asleep for an hour"  
  
"WHAT?" I cried, glancing at the clock on my bedside night table. Sure enough, it read, in it's big red letters, '11:02'. "Ugh" I muttered, then fell back on my pillow. "Mokuba, let me sleep some more"  
  
"Sure thing big brother" he said, then walked out of my room to go to his.   
  
'And after I sleep, I'm going to ask Yugi about what happened' was my last thought before my head hit the pillow and I was fast asleep.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chikara's POV  
  
"Come on chance, it wasn't that bad"  
  
"Yes it was. You're right and I'm wrong. Now you're going to tease me about it forever"  
  
"No I'm not. If you would just believe me, then I won't tease you"  
  
"Isn't it obvious that I do believe you?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Look, the fourth person is about to come. We should get ready"  
  
"Get ready? What do you mean by that?"  
  
"It would look weird to you if you were transported to a strange place, and you saw a guy cornered by a girl, wouldn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so" he said, getting up off of the floor.  
  
Just then, there was a flash of light, and there appeared…  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chikara: Cliffy! Ooooh, I'm evil…  
  
Chance: No she's not.  
  
Chikara: No I'm not. Actually, the main reason I ended it like that is because I'm fresh out of ideas!   
  
Chance: In other words, she needs help. (Mutters) not like we didn't already know that.  
  
Chikara: What did you say, Chance? (Pulls out flame-thrower from last chapter)  
  
Chance: Absolutely nothing!  
  
Chikara: That's what I thought! So like I said, please help me out! Remember, the people I haven't used yet are:  
  
Ryou  
  
Yami Bakura (I wished to meet them separate, remember?)  
  
Tristan  
  
Tea  
  
Marik  
  
Pegasus (though I don't think I'll include him, unless someone can think of a good thing to do with him in the story)  
  
Mokuba (same as Pegasus, if you can think of something really good, tell me, otherwise I won't do him)  
  
And if you can think of any other characters and can think up a good story for them, then don't hesitate to tell me!  
  
Chikara: so please think of something to do with them and tell me! 'Cause if you don't, I'll get Chance to write the next chapter, but I'll warn you, he's not so good at writing stories-  
  
Chance: HEY!  
  
Chikara: -when he is forced to write something. Jeez Chance, couldn't you have just waited for me to finish my sentence?  
  
Chance: sorry.  
  
Chikara: is okay. Last thing to say, I need you people to think of a weapon to use against an evil force. Please keep it at least a PG weapon (most people wouldn't understand what I just said, but some people should understand it). It can be as funny or as serious as you want it to be, and I'm willing to change the rating for a really bloody weapon (which will confuse most people as much as my last parenthesis. If you really want to know what I'm talking about, E-mail me at Kidvet100@aol.com or leave your E-mail address in you're review and I'll E-mail you and explain it). I won't say anything else, except for it will show up later in the story, and nice try, but I won't use it on chance! I will if you beg, though!  
  
Chance: HEY!!!!!!  
  
Chikara: ^_____________^ and with that note, I'll say bye now. Arivaderchi!  
  
Chance: bye! (Whispers) please don't tell her to use your weapon on me!  
  
P.S.: I'll explain about the fact that he was only asleep for an hour. My idea of what happens when the magic pillow brings someone over here is that time freezes over there. So it wouldn't even seem to the other people that they were gone. I was going to include it in the second time Yugi came over, but forgot to. I almost forgot it this time too! 


	6. Well, Marik is certainlyinteresting

Chikara: "True- nervous- very, very dreadfully nervous I have been and am, but why will you say that I am mad? The disease has sharpened my senses- not destroyed- not dulled them. Above all is the sense of hearing acute. I hear all things in heaven and on earth. I have heard many things in hell. How, then, am I mad? Hearken! and observe how healthily- how calmly I can tell you the whole story" (The beginning of Edgar Allen Poe's "The Raven", which I wish I own because it's awesome, but sadly do not own.)

Chance: -- that's not quite how you should start out the chapter, Chikara.

Chikara: okay, then how 'bout this: "One bright day in the middle of the night, two dead boys got up to fight. Back to back they faced each other, drew their swords and shot each other. The deaf policeman heard the noise, and came and shot those two dead boys. If you don't believe this lie is true, ask the blind man, he saw it too!" (Again, I do not own it. Unlike the first one, I don't know who does own it. I got it from a author, DVD's, story. I don't know where he got it from.)

Chance: -- try again, Chikara.

Chikara: Okay, well...I don't know any other stories, so I'll make something up. Here goes nothing: "The poor two souls walked into the arena of misfortune. Once best friends, now turned enemies, they got ready for the battle that may take there very lives-"

Chance: -- Chikara...

Chikara: Changing tact I mean, "The two friends walked into the circle, ready for the initiation that would get them into the best friends club. Standing there, both were thinking that it was the happiest day in their lives-"

Chance: through clenched teeth Chikara...

Chikara: Too Tea-ish? I thought so. Here, let me try this...

Chance: CHIKARA! STOP IT!

Chikara: What? I'm just trying to come up with a good beginning!

Chance: How 'bout saying hi?

Chikara: Okay, here goes: hi!

Chance: See? That wasn't so hard, was it?

Chikara: Well...no, it's just that that's how I've started all the other chapters.

Chance: Believe me, it doesn't get old.

Chikara: Well, since I wasted so much time, let's get right to the review responses!

Chance: Let's!

Review responses:

Laura: Chikara: dang, you reviewed three of the chapters? That must mean you either had a lot of time on you're hands, or you really like this story. I'd like to think it's the second one, but that's just because I've got a big ego.

Chance: tell me about it...

Chikara: Chance, shut up. Anyway, about you're idea for a weapon, well...the person who it's for is evil, and I figure that a chibi gun would just make it worse. Thanks for trying, though! And review this chapter please!

Daricio: Chikara: okay, let's do this piece by piece. First, it's okay that you haven't been reviewing, I totally understand. I haven't been able to get on the computer lately either, which is partly why I haven't updated in a while.

Chance: The other part is the fact that she's lazy...

Chikara: Not really! Some of it is because of the ungodly amount of schoolwork that has been piled on me.

Chance: But part of it is because you're lazy.

Chikara: No! Well... yes. Anyway...I'm freaking out the Yu-Gi-Oh cast? How do you know that? Do you have psychic powers?

Chance: -- I doubt that's the reason. More likely it's the fact that it's obvious.

Chikara: It is? reads over the last few chapters Uh, yeah, I guess it is. Back to the review (I've been getting way off track through this review response, haven't I?).Good idea about the weapon, but I... can't. I'm going to wish for it in one of the other chapters, and I need a separate wish. If that doesn't make sense, talk to me through I.M. and I'll explain it. As for authoress powers, that's not a bad idea...

Chance: Help!

Chikara: I'm just kidding. I'll only use them if you get extra annoying.

Chance: Thanks.

Chikara: I feel like I'm making a mistake, but whatever. Anyway, I'm going to use you're idea about the transporting thing. "Let it be known to all out there that when the Yu-Gi-Oh character falls over from lack of chair, it was Daricio's idea". And in exchange, you're in this chapter! You're part is really funny, hope you like it!

Chikara: And that's the end of the review responses!

Chance: Finally!

Chikara: On to the story! Oh, wait, I almost forgot! I have a chapter quote! Has nothing to do with the chapter, it's just funny!

**Chapter quote**

"Sorry I'm late, I wondered a bit from the path of life..."

Kakashi, "Naruto"

... And there appeared Marik! He appeared in a sitting position and immediately fell over (thanks again to Daricio for the idea!). Chance and I just stared at him.

I was the first one to say what we were both thinking. "Um... what just happened?"

Marik got up off the floor and dusted himself off. "I was sitting in my favorite chair, plotting on how to take over the world, and then I somehow ended up over here..."

"And you fell because there wasn't a chair over here" I butted in. "Awww, poor Mawik" I said in baby talk. "Did you get a boo-boo on you're butt?"

'Mawik' glared at me. "No, I didn't get a boo-boo on my butt".

But before he could say anything else, Chance interrupted. "Umm, I have two questions. One...are you the real Marik or just a holographic image"

I glared at him. "Didn't I tell you that I don't have a holographic display thingy or whatever it's called?"

"Well, yeah. I just want to see what he says".

I just glared harder. But it was nothing compared to the look that Marik was giving him.

"If I was a hologram, would I be bent on world conquest?"

"Um...no, I guess not." 

"That's better. Nobody should think I'm a hologram. If people thought I was a hologram, would I be able to take over the world? No! I would never be able to find an army that would listen to a hologram! My life's dream would be ruined!"

"Alright, I get it. Jeez, it was just a question. And that leads me to my second question. What do you mean by 'take over the world'?"

"The same thing he always means, Chance. He's going to try and come up with a 'fool-proof' plan to take over the world, and of course he's going to fail in his plan for world conquest"

Marik glared at me, even worse than before. "Alright, that's it. You and I are going to duel"

"Fine" I said. "Let's duel"

"Uh, do you think that's such a good idea? I mean, he is probably a lot better than you are. And he's probably got better cards too."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Chance"

"I aim to please. Anyway, are you really going to duel him?"

"Yeah. Remember the thing that I got a little while ago, that will definitely help me?"

"Uh, no not really"

"Well, I guess I have to tell you again, but I'm not saying it in front of him. It would ruin my advantage."

"Then whisper it in my ear"

"Fine." I bent over and whispered it in his ear.

"Oh yeah! Now I remember! Cool! You're going to beat him for sure!"

Marik glared at both of us. "So are we going to duel or what?"

"Yeah, were going to duel. Hold on and let me get my deck" I ran out of the room and grabbed my deck from where I left it. When I got back in my room, Marik had a look on his face that I knew spelled trouble for me.

"Let's make this a little more interesting. If I win, then you have to be my mind-slave until I take over the world"

"Well...alright"

"Chikara, you can't be serious! How could you take this chance?"

"Like this, Chance. Marik, if I win, then you have to give me you're millennium rod"

He thought about it for a minute, and then nodded. "Alright then, you're on. I mean, it's not like you're really going to be able to beat me."

"We'll see. Get you're deck ready"

He took his deck out and set it on the ground in front of him. I did the same. Chance looked on with apprehension as we got ready to duel.

"So we'll start out with 4000 life points?"

"Fine with me"

"Alright, I'll go first" I said. I drew a card and said "I lay Maha Vailo in attack mode and put two magic cards face down."

"Chikara, how could you start out with such a weak monster! You're gonna lose for sure!"

"Chance, just have some faith in me. I know what I'm doing"

"Alright"

"So it's my turn now?" Marik asked. Not waiting for a response, he drew a card and continued. "I lay two cards facedown, and then summon the portraits secret (1200/1500) in defense mode!"

"Uh dude? That's a really wimpy card" I said.

"Yeah, and isn't that supposed to be in Yami Bakura's deck?" Chance added.

"Like I care what that moron Yami Bakura has in his deck. He's weak. If he had just let his idiot hikari take the hit in his duel against Yugi, then he would have been able to win! (If you haven't seen that episode, you need to). This card happens to be helpful in my strategy."

"Whatever. Can we just get on with this duel?"

"Fine. I also place one card face down."

"That's it? That's weak"

Marik just glared at me.

"Ok I'll just go now" I drew a card. "Well, this helps, but I can't use it yet. I'll just attack. Maha Vailo, attack the portraits secret!"

Marik tossed it into his graveyard. "That was a waste."

"You're the one who put the card down."

Marik glared harder (gee, he seems to glare a lot, doesn't he?).

"Um..." I was getting nervous with all of this glaring. "I guess I'm done. No, wait! I put this magic card face down."

"Took you long enough" he drew a card. "Yes! The one I was waiting for! I play (here's where I make up some cards!) the dark harpies lady (1500/1600) in attack mode!"

"Uh...ok" I said. "It's still not strong enough."

"Haven't you ever heard of strategy? Next, I'm going to play elegant egotist to make dark harpy lady sisters (2100/2400)!" he flipped over his face down card and used it.

"Uh, yeah, that'll definitely be enough to wipe out my monsters."

"Yup, but I have other plans for them too, but you'll just have to wait. For now, Dark Harpy Lady Sisters! Attack!"

"Ok, so you wiped out my monster"

"Yup. And that ends my turn."

"Cool, it's my turn." I drew a card. "Ok, well, prepare to have you're strategy thrown back in you're face! I play the (get ready for another made up card!) two-faced harpy lady (1400/1700) in attack mode! And then I" flipped over my card "play my elegant egotist to make the two-faced harpy lady sisters (2000/ 2600)! And I put them in defense mode."

"Wow, that is SO spectacular" he said cynically. "Are you done yet?"

"Yeah I'm done. No wait, I put down a card. Now I'm done. Now show me what you think spectacular is!"

"Ok I will" draws card. "Next, I sacrifice the three monsters that I have on the field to summon the Winged Dragon of Ra!"

Chance and I stared. He stared because he couldn't believe that Marik got it out that fast. I stared for a completely different reason.

"You stole my strategy!" I shouted.

"What?" he said.

"That's my strategy! End you're turn and you'll see what I mean."

"Ok, I end my turn."

"Ha! You didn't attack!"

"Damnit! I can't believe I fell for that!

"Actually, I just realized it myself. You really did steal my strategy. And here it is! I sacrifice my three monsters on the field to bring out my Winged Dragon of Ra!"

"What the-? You have a Winged Dragon of Ra too? How is that possible?"

"It was reproduced. Turns out when you don't use it on a duel disk or a hologram projector, it loses most of its special abilities."

"Damnit! That takes away most of its true power."

"Don't talk to me, talk to the people who reproduced it."

"Whatever. Are you done yet (he seems to say that a lot too)?"

"Wow you're impatient. Yes, I end my turn."

Marik and I were trying to stare each other down, both trying to figure out what the other person was going to do. Chance was watching, scared. And just when things couldn't get any more intense, (of course) something happened to break the tension.

"Hey Chikara" my mom called. "Daricio's here, should I send her into you're room?"

"Um... Hold on mom" I called. Then I turned to Chance and whispered, "Do you think I should?"

"Duh" he whispered. "She likes Yu-Gi-Oh just as much as we do. We have to tell her."

"Ok then" I whispered back. Then I yelled "sure mom, send her in"

I heard footsteps, and then Daricio came into my room and looked at me.

"So what took so long?" she asked.

I just motioned to Marik, who she apparently hadn't seen yet.

She followed my motion until she saw him, and then stopped. "Um, Chikara?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, how did Marik get into you're bedroom"

"Oh, um... I used my magic pillow."

"Oh, right, you have a magic pillow. I forgot about that. Yuni told me all about it. (In case anyone is wondering, Yuni is the girl who gave me the pillow in the first place.)

"Oh, ok" I said. "So I don't have to explain it again."

"Nope. So what are you guys doing, dueling?"

"However did you guess?" I said sarcastically.

"Cause I'm intuitive that way. Anyway, could you guys pause the game for a few minutes so I can show you this really cool thing that I can do?"

"Of course not!" Marik exclaimed. "You do not interrupt anyone when there in the middle of a game!"

"Don't look now Sherlock, but it looks like she already did"

Marik started ranting at me about that, which gave me a little time to think. 'If I go on with this duel, I'm done for. I don't have any good cards in my hand, and I doubt I'm gonna get any. Wait, how much time does he have left?'

I glanced at the clock. According to it, he only had about a minute and thirty seconds left.

'Hey, there's an idea. If Daricio does her trick and it takes long enough, then I might just be able to get out of the duel. Yeah, that's what I'm going to do.' I put up my hand to stop Marik, who was still ranting.

"I'm sorry, Marik, I was just kidding. How about we let her do the trick? But make it quick" I said to Daricio. I wanted Marik to think I still wanted to go through with the duel.

"Okay" she said. "First I need an unwilling volunteer. How about Marik?"

"Me?" he said. "Why me?"

"Because I feel like it. Anyway, you need to give me my deck so that I can do the trick."

"Are you crazy woman? Why would I let you have my deck?"

"So you can get back to you're duel?"

"Good point. Fine, here it is." He handed his deck over to Daricio.

"Okay, now I shuffle the deck" She started shuffling. "Okay, now I put three cards face down, and I will be able to tell you're past, present, and future by the cards."

"Wait" I said. "Didn't Yami Bakura do this to Pegasus?"

"Yeah, but I've tried it on other people and it really works. Anyway, here goes." She flipped over the first card. It was the Flame Swordsman.

"You used to be a brave and valiant warrior" she said. "That's not to say that you aren't now, but what you really are now is..." she flipped over the second card. It was an upside down Dark Magician. "A person tainted with the love of magic, and evil enough to do just about anything to get what. In other words, the Millennium Puzzle."

"Yup, that sounds about right." he said.

"Okay, well, here goes. I'm gonna turn over the last card." Daricio said. We all looked on in anticipation as she slowly flipped over the last card, and it was...

An upside down Happy Lover card!

We all anime fell, except for Marik, who just sweatdropped heavily.

"What the-?" Marik said.

Daricio sat up and said "according to this, you will have loved and lost." She had a straight face on, but it was obvious that she was about to bust out laughing.

"Well, that was an...interesting ending" I said, about to burst out laughing myself.

Marik looked flustered, but quickly regained composure. "Well, that was a waste. Back to the duel"

"Nope" I said.

"Nope? Why not?"

"Because Marik, you only have five seconds here. Bye!"

"What! NO!" He said, and then disappeared.

"Phew! Glad that's over!" I said.

"Why Chikara, did you plan that?" Said Daricio.

"Duh" I said.

"Ok, well, what happens next?" Said Daricio.

"Just wait for the next person, I guess" I said.

"Oh, when are they gonna get here?" She said.

"In about 5 minutes" I said.

"Ok"

So we sat there, eagerly awaiting the arrival of the next person.

Chikara: and that's a wrap!

Chance: wow Chikara, that's you're longest chapter yet!

Chikara: yup, and hopefully, there gonna get longer.

Anyway people, just a few more notes, and then I'll end the chapter. First of all, the question still stands: what weapon should I use to defeat Marik? I really need an idea! Put on you're thinking caps!

Chance: Um Chikara? Maybe if you didn't hound them, they would be more apt to answer.

Chikara: As amazing as this sounds to me, you're right! So try to help me people, kay?

Reviewers: Hopefully saying yes

Chikara: ahem. Anyways, the other thing I wanted to mention is that I posted a challenge on my bio. Anyone who can use the clues given there to figure out my real name, gets to use the magic pillow in a story of their own. Just tell me so I can read it and see what ya do with it, ok? So be sure to check out my bio!

Chance: that's the last of it, right Chikara?

Chikara: yup. I'm just going to leave you with this note: 'do not meddle in the affairs of dragons, for you are crunchy and taste good with ketchup!' Bye!

Chance: see ya next chapter!


	7. The chapter of cream puffs!

Chance: Hey all, and welcome to yet another chapter of the magic pillow!

Chikara: (sniff) Hi.

Chance: - - What's wrong now, Chikara?

Chikara: (sniff) it's nothing really. I mean, I shouldn't really be sad about it...

Chance: Just spit it out Chikara!

Chikara: (sniff) Alright. I kinda feel bad that I didn't get many reviews. I mean, I love that I got some, I'm really happy about it. But the fact that the only people who reviewed are either in the story or going to be, that makes me a little, well sad...

Chance: Oh. Well, I guess...um... at least you got a few reviews! Oh wait, I forgot, another one came in for you today!

Chikara: and you didn't tell me? This is the 2nd time you did this!

Chance: I'm sorry! It just came in about an hour ago!

Chikara: oh ok. Well people, it seems like I got another one! Looks like I can be happy again! But more people have to review this time! Please? (Really big puppy dog eyes)

Chance: (Sweatdrop) ok Chikara, they get the idea.

Chikara: ok then! I'll get to writing!

Chance: That's the spirit!

Chikara: alright. To get back on track, I am going to introduce another one of my friends who is going to be in the intros and endings and she also plays a major part in the story. By request (actually because she'd kill me if I said no) here's Yuni!

Yuni: hello all of you people who are insane enough to read this story (happy face)

Chance: ... (Sweatdrop)

Chikara: um Yuni? Please don't be mean, you might make them not review, and I need reviews!

Yuni: What? What'd I do? (Smile) just having a little fun before the story. (Wink) Meh! Gosh you take every thing so seriously.

Chikara: yeah, well maybe there are people out there who are like me. You're going to make them mad and then they are going to leave. And then where would we be?

Chance: yea, you are a guest. What kind of guest would you be if you scared reviewers away?

Yuni: (Hits chance in the back of the head) the kind that could severely hurt you if you say I can't be a guest!

Chance: (cowers) Gees, between you with your fists and Chikara's flamethrower, I don't stand a chance, do I?

Chikara: nope (smile)

Yuni: (pats Chance on head) it's ok, we love you anyway!

Chance: (eager, excited face) really?!

Yuni: (smacks Chance again) geez, such a perverted child, aren't you?

Chance: dude, I was kidding.

Chikara: sure you were.

Chance: but I was! Come on, you really don't expect me to say that to you, do you?

Chikara: not me, but Yuni on the other hand...

Yuni: (sweatdrops heavily) o.0

Chance: but I... you really don't think...aw come on!

Yuni: alright already, let's just get on with the story!

Chikara: review responses first!

Daricio: Chikara: okay, as usual, I'm going to have to break this down. First off, I was kinda hoping you didn't notice that you had Marik's deck. It was kinda vital down the road...now I'll have to think of something else... (Muses)

Yuni: just get on with the review already!

Chance: that's my line!

Yuni: not any more! (Looks at Chikara, who has zoned out and is muttering about how she can fix her mistake) hey Chikara! Wake up!

Chikara: (snaps her head up and looks around) huh? What'd I miss?

Yuni (sweatdrops) just get on with the review!

Chikara: oh, right. Moving on, yup, I noticed QuickEdit got rid of stuff. It is evil! Evil I tell you! EVIL! And the next person is...ya gotta wait and find out! Last but not least, thanks for saying my story was cool. Yours is cool too!

Sarah1281: Chikara: hey cool, you reviewed both of my stories! I'm gonna eventually respond to the other stories review responses, but for now I'll just respond to the one pertaining to this story! Anyway, glad you love it! And yeah, I noticed that after I posted. Bad Chikara, bad! To forget which story one of your favorite quotes came from!

Chance: um...ok then Chikara. You're weird.

Chikara: yup, I'm weird.

Chance: ok then... so there ends the review responses!

Chikara: right you are! On with the chapter!

Yuni: (snaps out of falling asleep) yay!

Chikara and Chance: (sweatdrop)

(Page break)

So we waited. And we waited. And for a little change of pace, we waited some more. Okay, so we didn't have that long to wait. And it really didn't seem that long either. But I've always liked that line. Oh well. Anyways, so after waiting five minutes, the next Yu-Gi-Oh character came. At the same time, the doorbell rang.

"Well, that was ironic" said Daricio cheerfully.

"Yup" I said. Then I heard footsteps coming. 'I wonder why the person is coming straight to my room. Either my mom is getting tired will all of these people and decided not to announce them, or the person let themselves in. And if it's that, then the person is-"

"Chikara? Where are you?" a voice called.

"-Yuni." I finished my thought out loud. "I thought so"

"We're in her room" Chance yelled.

"Chance, you're here too? Good, then you get to have" she threw open the door "some of my mom's famous cream puffs! Oh, and Daricio too, of course. I didn't know you were here."

We looked at her, waiting for her to notice the Yu-Gi-Oh character. But apparently she only had eyes for us, cause she said "Um, Chikara, Chance, Daricio, what's wrong with you guys? Aren't you going to at least say hi?"

(A/N: Chikara: if I may just say something here, it gets really confusing when you add more people into a story suddenly. The whole time I was writing this, I kept on forgetting people and having to add it later. Chance: they don't care Chikara. Chikara: well, I can pretend they do. Now that I've said that, on with the story!)

Mutely, Chance and Daricio and I just pointed to the Yu-Gi-Oh character.

"Wha-ah" she said, almost dropping the cream puffs. "What the- Bakura?"

For yes, it was Bakura, looking by far more confused than anyone else we had seen. Fortunately, Daricio noticed this.

"Hi Bakura. Betcha have no idea what's going on, huh?"

He just shook his head.

"Well, I'm Daricio, and that's Chance, and that's Chikara, and that's Yuni. And as far as what's been happening, well, I can't really help you with that, on account of I haven't been here very long."

"I can help him with that" Chance said.

I smacked my forehead with the palm of my hand. "Yeah, that's just what we need. Someone to confuse him more than he already is."

"I will not confuse him!" Chance said. "I'll give him the straight facts. You'll take way too long."

I sighed. "Fine, whatever."

"Thank you. Bakura, long story short, that pillow" he gestured to the magic pillow "can grant wishes. Chikara used the first one to meet Yugi. She used the second one to meet the rest of the people in what we call the 'Yu-Gi-Oh realm', the alternate dimension where you live. First Yugi came over, than I came over, then Joey came, then Marik, and Daricio came when Marik came, and then you came and Yuni came over." He sat there, panting.

I raised an eyebrow. "I could have done better. That was not straight facts."

"No you couldn't, and yes they were. So Bakura, any questions?"

He nodded, and then held up two fingers.

"Um...okay, two questions. Ask away."

He sighed, and then said "First" in a voice that sounded strained and was barely higher than a whisper.

"Hold on" said Yuni. "What happened to your voice?"

He sighed again. "Laryngitis. My Yami went on some kind of rampage earlier today, yelling at everything that moved, and a few things that don't. Dunno why." He broke off, coughing. When he stopped, he said, "Of course, he didn't really seem to care that I'd have to deal with the consequences." He coughed softly.

"Oh. I'm really sorry that happened" Yuni said.

"Thanks. Now my first question is, can I have one of those cream puffs?" He looked over to the cream puffs hopefully.

We all looked at the cream puffs too, which had been forgotten when Yuni had first noticed Bakura.

"You like cream puffs?" Yuni asked.

"They're my favorite food!"

"Then you can have as many as you want!" she said with a winning smile.

(A/N: Chikara: Yuni likes Bakura! Yuni likes Bakura! Yuni likes- (Gets hit in the back of the head) –OW! Yuni: it's what you deserve! Chikara: not really. Yuni: grrrr... Chance: (Sweatdrop) let's continue with the story before the try to kill each other)

So the 5 of us started munching on the cream puffs. After a minute or two, I noticed the clock.

"Hey Bakura, you've only got about a minute and a half left. What was the second question you wanted to ask?"

He swallowed his cream puff, than said "Right. My second question is, can anyone tell me why I can't feel my Yami in his soul room?"

We all looked at each other, confused, until I remembered exactly what I had said in that wish.

"Oh I know! It's because I wished to see you two separate from each."

He looked around at all of us and said, "Do you think you could let me stay here? It's so much nicer than at home. I would miss Yugi and the gang, but it would be worth it to not have to deal with my Yami. So can I stay here please? (Cough)"

"Why Bakura? Has your Yami been being abusive to you again (in the first series, only seen in Japan. You can read it in Shonen Jump or the graphic novel though)?"

"Well...no. lately, he's been being all mysterious, and he's been muttering to himself. When I ask him what's wrong, he threatens me and closes his soul door. (Cough) and then what happened today...I dunno what's going on with him."

"Oh, ok. And I'm sorry Bakura, but I can't let you stay here. I'm in the middle of a wish, and I'm afraid of what wishing inside of a wish could do to the pillow. But I promise you, one of my wishes will be to go to the Yu-Gi-Oh world, and we'll see if we can bring you back without your Yami"

"Thanks. I really appreciate that. I look forward to seeing all of you over there."

"Ok, bye Bakura" I said

"We'll see you over there" said Chance.

"It's a date!" said Daricio, causing all of us to sweatdrop.

"Bye Bakura!" Said Yuni.

(A/N: Chikara: (sounding like Yuni) Bye Bakura, my true love! Parting is such sweet sorrow! Yuni: That's it! (Pounces on Chikara) Chance: Gah...why me, why me?)

Bakura disappeared, and I looked at all of them. "Ok, I need some answers, and I need them now!"

"About what?"

"Well, about a lot of things. For one thing, why did all of you decide to come over on the same day?"

"Um, because you called me and asked me to come over?"

"I wasn't asking you Chance, I was asking them"

"Well, I came over to show you that thing I could do with the Yu-Gi-Oh cards."

"What trick?" Yuni asked.

"Oh, just this thing that allows me to see the past, present, and future. I'll have to show it too you sometime Yuni."

"Yeah, you will. Oh, and I came over to give you the cream puffs and to see what you had wished for from the pillow."

"Okay, so- wait a minute. Yuni, how did you know I was going to use the magic pillow? From what I remember, I wasn't much into the idea of using the pillow."

"Yes, but I know that you have way too much curiosity, and I also know that you have to try something just to prove to yourself that it doesn't work."

"You know me to well... hey, that reminds me, why didn't you use the pillow to wish for something like this?"

She shrugged. "I couldn't'

"Why not?" Chance interjected.

"Cause my sister used it on wishes to get a boyfriend and other stuff like that, and cause of that, I can't use it. I tried, but apparently when someone in your family uses it, then you can't use it."

"Well, that sucks."

"Duh! Of course it does! It drove me nuts when I found out!"

"I bet. Anyway, so you came over to see what I'd do with the magic pillow-"

"And because I figured that you'd use it about the same way I would. And you are, so far"

"-yeah, that too. And obviously you stayed to see if I still do what you would do"

"Pretty much"

"Ok. So Daricio, Chance, why are you still here?"

"I'm still here to see if this is really happening."

I sweatdropped, but decided to ignore it.

"And I stayed to see what other exciting things you will wish for next."

"Cool. So the last Yu-Gi-Oh character is coming soon, and then I get to wish for something else."

"Cool" they all said"

And at that exact moment, the next person came. But since we all know who it is, since there's only one more person, what happens to us can wait till the next chapter.

(Page break)

Chance: (Staring at the dust cloud still there and sweatdropping) Ok then, looks like I'll have to wrap this story up myself, since their still fighting-"

Chikara: (dragging herself out of the dust cloud with various bruises and cuts, panting) no (pant) you (pant) don't. I'm (pant) gonna do (pant) it myself (pant).

Chance: (sweatdrops heavily) ok then, have fun.

Chikara: (pants until she gets her breath back) Ok that's better. Now, first things first, the challenge about my name in my Bio still stands- if you can guess my name from what I said, then you can use the pillow in a story of your own.

Yuni: (is laying on the ground) get back here Chikara we're not done.

Chikara: um Yuni? I'm kinda busy. I'll fight you again later.

Yuni: whatever.

Chikara: ok. Next thing, I still need a weapon! Remember? I need a weapon to defeat Marik! Help me, I'm not good at thinking up weapons (though I am getting better).

Yuni: oh I know a weapon! It's-

Chikara: put it in a review if you have an idea!

Yuni: ok.

Chikara: So, that's all. Oh, one more thing: Monty Python and the Search for the Holy Grail is THE best movie, and Linkin Park rocks!

Chance: ok, bye all!

Yuni: see ya!

Chikara: REVIEW!

Chance and Yuni: (sweatdrop)


End file.
